


Relived Nightmares

by bulbasaucy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fever, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Scared Dean Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Suicide Attempt, TriggerWarning, Vomiting, not wincest, protective!Dean, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulbasaucy/pseuds/bulbasaucy
Summary: While on a case, Sam is infected by a creature that forces it's victims to re-live their worst moments until it drive them to suicide. Dean, helpless to stop the symptoms, has to care of his younger brother as he rides out the pretty harsh side affects.!Trigger Warning!mentions of suicide and suicide attempts.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Relived Nightmares

Sam doesn't remember the last time they have been in the bunker for this long. Most of the time he doesn't mind the small, constant hum coming from the light above his bed, but lately its been driving him insane. Both Sam and Dean agreed that staying cooped up like this is not good for them, but with how quiet things have seem to be lately, they really had no other choice but to sit and wait. But of course, that doesn't stop Sam from his late night lore research.  
Sam shifted onto his side and watched the bright red letters from his alarm clock come into focus from his tired eyes.  
9:00 AM  
Until now, Sam and Dean never found time to get a full 8 hours with, you know, the Devil possessing their best friend and the darkness running around God knows where. But with the sudden stop in cases, all they can do now is sit, wait, and the occasional research, which is usually only Sam. Dean spends most of his time binging some Netflix series or washing the Impala for the tenth time that day.  
Sam is pulled out of his thought at the familiar sound of his stomach begging for food. Which was weird considering the fact that he hasn't been a big breakfast eater since the whole mystery spot situation. Since then, he really only sips on some coffee. But he has been able to get more sleep lately, so he seemed to be hungry more as well.  
And boy, could he really go for some coffee right about now. With that, he sat up with a groan and lifted himself out of bed, bones cracking as a sign of relief from the stiff position he seemed to wake up in.  
The hallways were still dimly lit from the night before. He lets his eyes adjust to the light and allows the warm yellow light to make out the pathway to the kitchen. 'Dean must still be asleep' He thought as he passed his room, lights off as he expected. He doesn't think much more of it as he continues his way to the kitchen with the thought of coffee becoming more and more delightful by the second. God, he could almost smell it.  
Sam walks into the bright kitchen and notices the already brewed coffee sitting on the counter. Deciding not to question it, He walks towards the cabinet and grabs a mug and pours himself a cup from the mystery coffee. He sips on it, moaning in delight from the familiar and almost comforting taste draining down his throat.  
"Do you and that coffee want some alone time together?"  
Sam, mid way through another sip, spits out the remaining coffee in his mouth, choking some of the liquid that already made its way down his throat. He turns around to see Dean in the same spot he was last night looking at him quizzically from the table as he bites down another fork full of eggs. Sam turns around to the counter, noticing the dirty dishes and ingredients spread around the counter. How did he not see him? He turns back to Dean, hearing him let out a small chuckle as he turned his attention back to his laptop.  
"Did you even sleep last night?" choosing to ignore the fact that his brother just caught him making happy noises at a cup of coffee.  
"Yea I managed to catch a few z's while you were doing your nerdy study time in the library." He says before stuffing another fork full of eggs in his mouth.  
Sam grabs himself a small plate of eggs and bacon, and sits down across from his older brother. "Its not nerdy study time Dean, its research. I mean we have the greatest library in all of Men of Letters history, why not take advantage of that and use it. We've been here for how long and there is still so much to learn from these people. I mean just yesterday I foun-"  
He looks up from his plate at the sound of fake snoring to see Dean fake-sleeping. Sam chuckles and rolls his eyes "You're an idiot."  
Dean opens his eyes and grabs his coffee, taking a long swig.  
"Yea well while you were studying, I've been trying to find us a case."  
Sam takes a bite from his plate, surprised by delicious taste of Deans cooking. Mostly because it isn't something that is microwaved or from the gas station. Guess being cooped up in the bunker for this long turned Dean into Betty Crocker. "And?" he says as he takes another bite.  
"Marshfield, Wisconsin. 12 girls in the past 2 weeks die unexpectedly from suicide. No history of depression or anything that would remotely give off that kind of vibe from any of the girls."  
"Any connections between the vics?" Sam asks interested.  
"Uh, no not anything too specific. Just that the girls are all the same age, 16 through 18, and they go to the same school." Dean says sarcastically as he picks up a piece of bacon, eating it in two bites following it with another swig of his coffee.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Sam says standing up, leaving his food barely touched as he made his way for the door.  
"Hey, woah woah woah, eat your breakfast. I made all this bacon and If your not gonna eat it, i'm gonna have to eat it all myself."  
"Dean, we've been cooped up in the bunker for weeks. We found us a case, first one in a month might I add, so I would like to get going. And since when have you complained about eating bacon?"  
"The meat man never complains about eating bacon, Sammy." He says in a sarcastic tone which quickly changes when he sees Sams face. "Dude look, Marshfields not going anywhere okay? Its about a days drive from here but with my driving we will be there by sundown if we leave by 10. So sit down and eat your damn breakfast before i'm compelled to eat it myself." Dean says, taking a piece of bacon from Sams abandoned plate.  
Sam chuckles lightly and makes his way back to the table.  
"Fine, but like Ive said before, you seriously need to stop calling yourself the meat man. Its really not what you think it means." Sam says as he downs a bite of eggs.  
\-----------------------TIME JUMP--------------------------

Sam looked out of the window of the Impala to see a large sign with the words Marshfield written in white bold letters. Sam turned back to his laptop, trying to concentrate over Deans third run through of Enter Sandman in the past half an hour. Unable to find focus, Sam reaches for the radio and turns down the blaring rock music. Dean slightly jumps at the sudden stop of the music,  
"Dude c-mon that was the best part!" and glares Sam dead in the eyes.  
"Yeah, but not when you hear it 3 times in a row."  
"Oh c-mon Sammy you know you love it." Dean says with a smirk as he turns the radio back up, only for Sam to turn it off as quickly as he turned it back up.  
"Dude if I have to hear that song one more time i'm gonna lose it. Anyways, I think you've had your Metallica fill for the day." Sam eyes Dean then returning his gaze to his laptop.  
"Whatever" Dean says quietly and returns his gaze to the road, tapping the beat of the song on the steering wheel just to piss Sam off.  
"Maggie Peterson" Sam says after a few minutes of nothing but the roar of the Impala and Deans loud tapping.  
"What?"  
"Maggie Peterson, shes one of the vics sister. Apparently one of the only ones to openly talk about the accident actually." Sam says with a surprised tone.  
Dean grabs his watered down soda from lunch and takes a long, loud sip. Looking over, he notices Sams obvious annoyed look and sets down now empty soda, turning back to the road and smiling to himself at succeeding to once again annoy his younger brother.  
Dean glances back over to see Sams "seriously?" face, which he receives a lot, and quickly clears his throat.  
"Okay so what about her?"  
Sam just shook his head "Well according to the police, Anna was apparently seeing and hearing things before her suicide. Police are thinking some psychic break, but according to her medical records, she has no history of schizophrenia or any illnesses that would have that kind of affect. So Maggie thought nothing of it."  
"What, so a monster that makes you hallucinate until you want to die?"  
"Maybe, but we should probably talk to this Maggie chick and see if we can get anymore out of her."  
\--------------------TIME JUMP--------------------  
"Before you sister died Maggie, did you notice anything off." Sam asks apologetically, knowing to ask questions with caution.  
"What do you mean off?" Maggie said through her quiet sobs, wiping tears away with a tissue.  
Dean spoke up before Sam had time to answer. "Flickering lights, strange noises, smells. Trust me, any detail, weird or not, might help us find what were looking for."  
Maggie thought for a second. "Um, she was pretty stressed out about some test for college."  
"And that's what the police said caused her hallucinations?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah, I guess so. She's been stressing about this test for weeks. This was her dream school." Maggie said as she began to cry again.  
"It's alright Maggie," Sams says humbly. "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"  
"No," She paused for a second. "but she was sick."  
"Sick how?" Dean said.  
"She had a fever for a few days before she died. Her and her friends went out to this old farm house last week. Its a popular spot for teens in this town. She wasn't the same after that." Maggie says through her tears.  
Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam drew his attention back to Maggie. "Thank you for your time Maggie, we really appreciate it." Sam says with a comforting smile.  
Dean, with the same expression, nods a goodbye at the girl before the boys exit the police station.  
"How much do you wanna bet that whatever killed Anna is hunkered down in that farmhouse." Dean rustles through the pile of papers that one of the deputy's gave to him. He pulls out an old housing contract dating 1887. On the paper, there was a picture of a farmhouse that he could barely make out due to the weirdly colored stains that covered the contract. Behind the contract is an old news article that dates 1893. He skims over the details, flipping through the old abused pages before he is pulled out of his own thoughts at the sound of Sams voice louder than it was before. He turned to look at Sam eyeing him up and shoves the newspaper article in his hands  
"Dean, are you hearing me?"  
"Yeah i'm hearing ya. Take a look at this. Alexander Gallagher. 1893, dude found dead in his home with a self inflicted gun shot wound after wife and daughter die from the flu a week before."  
"If that's true, then Gallagher might be the one going after these teens. Maggie said that place would be crawling with teenagers at night. Dean, somebody else could die if that thing is hiding out there." Sam says shutting the door behind him as he crams himself back into the impala.  
"Great, creepy farmhouse it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Sorry if its a little slow, I haven't written in a long time! I promise things will get more intense next chapter!!


End file.
